A New Beginning
by pharaohwriter
Summary: Kristina is still heartbroken over Keifer after his death. This takes place when after the bus crash. This is Kristina and Sonny's journey to starting over after the situation and building a stronger relationship, but they will need help and that is in the form of Brenda.
1. Chapter 1

"Allie mentioned that her head was hurting and nobody even noticed because they were worried about my hypothermia, and there she was walking around with her brain bleeding and nobody knew how bad she was because they were focused on me," Kristina cries

"Sweetheart it was an accident, everybody did the best they could, you can't feel guilty for something you couldn't do anything about," Sonny consoles Kristina as she cries.

"This is just like with Keifer," Kristina yells as Brenda walks into the room.

"How is this even remotely similar?" Sonny says with an edge in his voice.

"Because he died and I lived. The doctors couldn't save him. I loved him so much and now he's gone," Kristina cries and Sonny wipes the tears.

"He didn't deserve your love," Sonny with tears in his eyes.

"Yes he did. I was the only one he could…" Sonny cuts off Kristina.

"You were the only one he could smack around and put in the hospital because he couldn't stand up to his dad," Sonny raises his voice.

"Daddy don't say that! He loved me, I still see him in my dreams, why couldn't the doctors save him? What did he do that was so terrible to make my mom kill him? What did he do to deserve his father's beatings? What did he do to deserve me breaking his heart multiple times? What did he do to deserve the life he got?" Kristina stands and snatches the wires from her arms. "Why couldn't I save him? I was so scared you'd kill him, so I said Ethan did it and it cost him everything. I was so stupid and scared dad".

"Don't you ever say that. Yes he had a bad childhood, but that's no excuse for putting his hands on you.

"But if I was a better girlfriend, he would still be here. I should've gone to that party with him and wouldn't have gotten so angry. Dad he was so angry, I humiliated him. I just wanted to tell him how sorry I was."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. What? If you went to the party he wouldn't have been angry enough to put you in the hospital? He wouldn't have been run over by your mom? Why do you want that? So he could smack you around some more?"

"He was getting help, and I…dad I miss him," Kristina cries.

"Don't say that! He was a coward. He put his hands on you like Deke did to my mother," Sonny choked. "And I feel responsible for not noticing. I wish I could've protected you."

"I didn't want anyone to know especially not you. I wanted to protect him. He was going to Harvard and the temporary pain was replaced by his love. He was always sorry afterwards. He would buy me flowers or jewelry. It was like he needed me to forgive him."

"That's textbook abuse Kristina. When Deke would hit my mom he would come back with flowers and chocolates and she would always forgive him."

"Was he nice in the beginning?" Kristina asks.

"He was the best. We played catch, took me to see the Yankees, he loved my mother like no one else had before. We felt safe because he was a cop." Sonny said.

"What changed?"

"One day he came home angry and was half drunk and it was the first time he slapped my mom, but we thought it was a one time thing until the next time and so on. He put her in the hospital a bunch of times, broke bones, called her names…" Sonny gazed off.

"Keifer would call me names, and it was like we were fine one minute and the next I said something wrong. I was always walking on eggshells. He hated Michael and every time I defended him he would get upset."

"Is that where your split lip came from?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah Michael sent Max and Milo to warn him and they broke his phone. It all happened so fast. But I made up a lie. Sometimes I hated him and wished he would die, but now that he's gone, I don't know if I'll love or trust anyone as much as I did with him."

"You will sweetie I promise. You'll find someone who's amazing and treats you right. I promise," Sonny says.

"What if I become like you? You don't trust anyone to let them close. Or what if I find someone like the way you treated Claudia?"

"I'm sorry that you saw me treat Claudia that way, I was angry and I don't regret it, I just wish you didn't see."

"That doesn't make it any better dad! Did you ever hit her?"

"No not once, I made a promise that I would never hit a woman after what Deke did to my mother,"

"The words hurt worse dad, you said you were happy you lost your child after the accident, how could you say that? Were you off your meds?" Kristina cries.

"I know Kris!" Sonny snaps and she jumps. "I made so many mistakes in my life and I've only wanted the best for you. I said the worst possible thing because I had just found out that my wife put Michael in a coma. I didn't mean to say that. I love all my children and I'm sorry we lost our baby, but I'm not sorry that he won't be suffering from the loss of his mother at the hands of his brother. It was a complicated situation and I wish you were never involved."

"I think I want to be alone right now dad," Kristina says resigned.

"Please don't shut me out Kristina, I love you more than anything," Sonny tears.

"I'm just tired dad."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" Sonny asks.

"Actually I just think we need time apart, I'll call you," Kristina says and turns away from him. Sonny shuts down and walks out the room with Brenda following close behind. He can't hear anything just the blood pumping in his veins. He goes to the roof to get fresh air.


	2. A Chance

It's been two weeks since the crash and Kristina had yet to get into contact with her father, much to Alexis' disappointment. She was in Kelly's finishing up college applications and drinking coffee when her mind drifted to Keifer. He would be home from Harvard helping her with applications. The thought bought a tear to her eye that his life was cut so short. It wasn't that she was still in love with him, but he'd always be her first love. She feels guilty for being in love with Ethan during his last weeks on Earth. She'd been avoiding Ethan for a few weeks but that came to an end when he walked in the diner and over to her table.

"Well I guess it's my lucky day, hello Kristina," he says and flashes that smile that makes her heart melt.

"Hey Ethan, how are you?" she asks while trying think of a plan to escape.

"Oh you know just dandy, how are you, I heard about the crash. I would've come to the hospital, but I don't think your dad would've appreciated that," he says.

"I'm fine and you're probably right about that," Kristina laughs awkwardly.

"You mind if I sit down?" he asks.

"Um I don't know I was just about to leave," Kristina says in a hurry and regrets it when she sees a flash of disappointment in his face. She didn't want to cause him any pain; she just wanted to save him from all her problems.

"What's the rush, I haven't seen you in weeks, I was starting to think you were avoiding me," he laughed as he pulled out the chair.

"Oh no never, I'm just busy with all these college applications," Kristina covers.

"Are you almost done with them?" he asks.

"Yeah I just have one more, PCU," she adds.

"What are your top choices?"

"Yale, Stanford, NYU," she says.

"Wow, those are really great schools, I'm happy for you".

"Thank you, I hope I get in to them".

"I know you will, I actually have a question for you," he says nervously.

"Sure what is it?" Kristina asks apprehensively.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go out on a date," he says almost at a whisper level.

"I would really love to," Kristina says. This is her dream come true, but does she really want to drag Ethan in her family problems.

"But?" Ethan asks hesitantly.

"Are you sure you're ready to deal with my father? Or with my problems?" Kristina asks.

"I can handle your father, and you've depended on me at much worse times," he says smoothly.

"Then yes I'd love to go on a date with you," she says and reaches her hands across the table to rest on top of his. He stands and leans across the table and kisses her on the cheek as Sonny and Brenda walk through the door. They freeze in the doorway as Kristina makes eye contact.

"Well mate, I better get going, but I'll text you about the details. I can't wait," he says with a smile and gets up to leave when he sees Sonny.

"What do you think you're doing with my daughter," Sonny asks coldly.

"Last time I checked Kristina is an adult," Ethan says with an attitude and walks out the door. Sonny and Brenda make their way over to her table, as she's packing up her papers.

"Honey what was that?" Sonny asks.

"Just finishing my last college app," she's says trying to avoid this wrath.

"You know what I mean," he says.

"Not that it's any of your business, Ethan asked me out on a date," she says. "Now I have to go home".

"I thought you weren't talking to Ethan anymore," Sonny asks.

"No that's what you wanted to think, I just needed distance from him like I need it from you," she explains.

"He's too old for you," Sonny says.

"Yeah by three years," Kristina laughs and starts walking away.

"I thought you loved Keifer," he states and that causes her to halt and turn around with fury in her eyes that he's never seen.

"He will always be my first love, and no one especially not you can take that away. But he's dead and nothing can bring him back. You know what I thought about today. He would be home from Harvard right now and most likely helping me apply to colleges, but he sure as hell isn't here and neither am I," she says in anger and storms off.

"I guess I shouldn't have said that," Sonny sighs as he pulls out a chair for Brenda.

"Maybe not, but she'll come around," Brenda reassures him and squeezes his hand.

"Thanks beautiful," he smiles.

"I was thinking that the kids should be in the wedding," Brenda says excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I think they would love that," he says when he scratches his beard and smiles. "I know Kristina and Molly would love to help too. You know I've been thinking".

"Uh oh, that's never good," Brenda laughs.

"Hey, I have great ideas, but seriously, I think it would be a good idea if you took Kristina somewhere to get to know her better like shopping or something," Sonny suggests.

"I love that idea," Brenda says and leans across the table to kiss him on the lips.

A week later Brenda and Sonny are walking through the square making their way to the docks.

"I love this so much! I love being alone with you," Brenda sighs.

"It's nice right," Sonny says and leans in for a kiss. Their kiss turns passionate until they hear footsteps descending the steps of the docks and turn around to come face to face with Kristina.

"Hey dad," she says.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asks. With perfect timing Ethan comes down the steps and stops at the second on when he looks up to see Kristina.

"Whoa, Krissy you look amazing," Ethan says flustered.

"Thank you, I knew you would like it," she says and hugs him when he walks over to stand next to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sonny asks.

"Taking Kristina on a date," Ethan says confidently.

"We all know what happened last time Kristina "attempted" to date an older man," Sonny says cockily.

"Yeah you set off a bomb," Kristina says disappointingly.

"I told you what would happen if you touched my daughter, Luke may be my best friend…" Sonny laughs and doesn't finish the sentence.

"Well I'd like to see you try something. Since Johnny is going to prison and Anthony is dead, he gave me everything," Ethan says with a smile.

"So you're dating a mobster now? He's married!" Sonny all but yells.

"He doesn't love Maya, they're just doing it for the money," she yells.

"Do you think that's an honorable thing to do?" Sonny reasons.

"Oh don't get all morally judgmental it looks ridiculous on you," Kristina says.

"Oh no sweetie," Brenda tries to cut in.

"Well Maya and I are going through with the divorce now that I don't need the money, and I don't need to fear for my life. If you try to attack it'll be war," Ethan says with an edge and grabs Kristina's hand and walks off.

"Great that's just great," Sonny says as he grabs his beard once Ethan and Kristina are out of sight.

"What the hell was that?" Brenda asked.

"Kristina is now dating my new enemy. He's in control of the Zacchara empire, and if I attack him, it will start a war, and I can't afford one with everything that's happening with all my children," Sonny sighs and sits on the bench.

"What's going on with the children?"

"Well Alec is adjusting, Michael is going through a lot of stuff, Morgan is torn between me and Jax, and look at Kristina. Last time there was a war Michael got shot and I could see him live life for years. I never want to go through that ever again," Sonny tears.

"I love seeing you so responsible, but what are you going to do about Ethan?"

"I really don't know. I don't want to overplay my hand like I did with Johnny".


End file.
